The Sleepover of Guilds
by Chat'r Box
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the guilds had a sleepover? Well here's what happens... Wait! You thought I would tell you! No! You have to read to story to find out! Ships Contain NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia, StiKino (StingxYukino), Miraxus, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

This takes place in the year X792. It is after the Tenrou Island arc. It is also after the Grand Magic Games. It has been a year since Fairy Tail won the GMGs and Sabertooth has gotten on better terms with the other guilds.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

It was a normal Wensday at the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, while Erza violently stopped them. Cana had already drank 3 barrels of sake. Gajeel was humming to himself quietly. Mira was working behind the bar. Me, well I was talking to Levy about story that we had read and I had written. Of course none of us expected the Master's news. I was in the middle of telling Levy the plans for the rest of my story. "I'm thinking that mabye the main character will face her biggest-" Suddenly I was interrupted.

"Oi, brats! I got some news for you!" The Master shouted loudly from the second floor. "We'll be having some guests over and you are NOT aloud to mess up their gathering. There were many murmurs throughout the gathered members, but we were all wondering the same thing. Who and what is he talking about? Of course Natsu being the loud person he is, is the first to ask the Master himself.

"Oi, Gramps! Who is coming over and what are they doing over here?" Of course while he was asking this, it was visible on his face that he wanted fight one of the guests. We all groaned this was sooooo Natsu. Only thinking about fighting and food.

"Well to answer your question, we will be having 'The Sleepover of Guilds' here in Fairy Tail. The goal of this sleepover is to make the relations between the official guilds stronger. We will be hosting the guilds Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Twilight Ogre, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel. They will be here from Friday night to Monday morning. They will sleep here or, if invited, at one of your houses. If needed you will take people in but that will only happen if the dorms and guild halls are full. Remember you brats cannot mess this up. It is of most importance that this goes well. Am I understood?" He scans the crowds to glare at the best know trouble makers, Natsu and Gray. They gulp and hide behind me. I just smirk knowing that they totally deserve the glares "Yeah okay Gramps" and "Yes Master"s are heard throughout the guild as we agree to try not to cause any trouble. With that the master is done telling us of the occasion and retreats to his office.

I return to my table with Levy, only to find Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Lily, and Carla have decided to join us. We talk amongst ourselves about who we might invite over or hang out with. I've decide to hang with Yukino and invite her over. Wendy wants to become greater friends with Chelia. Natsu wants to fight with Sting, Rouge, Jura and many other powerful figures. Of course the list could go on and on but I did really pay much attention. I only thought of the possibility that this will help Natsu and Happy refrain from breaking into my house. Though I didn't want to get my hopes up too much because knowing them they'll find a way to give me an unwelcomed visit.

I yawn. Realizing I'm tired, I say goodbye to my namaka. With that I take my leave and head home to prepare for the arriving unwelcome guests. I decide to freshen up before getting ready for bed. I take my hair down, wash my face, brush my teeth before changing into my pajamas. I leave the bathroom to find the one and only Natsu eating my food and Happy using my bed as a scratching post. I was too tired to deal with them now. So with a feeble "Stay out of my bed" to Natsu and a "Don't ruin my house" to Happy, I climb in bed and fall asleep. Only hoping to not wake up with my house burned down.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! D:

See you later minna! Don't forget to review and follow my story for more awesome content.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Natsu P.O.V.

I was extremely surprised when Lucy didn't get mad at us for breaking into her house. At first I thought she might have been sick, so I checked her temperature. I put my hand on her forehead. She pretty cool to me, nothing seemed to be wrong. I sniffed the air. 'Nope, I don't smell any blood.' I thought to myself. 'Huh, so she ain't having that weird girl problem. Then what's so different?' Eh, it's not like it really mattered that much. She wasn't sick, and I wasn't being Lucy Kicked out of her house. I saw no problem with the current situation.

"Hey, Happy! Do ya wanna draw on Lucy's face. She fell asleep so we should be safe, for now." I whispered as loud as I dared.

"Aye, sir! I got the markers what color would you like?" he whispered back with a smug grin on his face. I thought for a second about what I wanted to draw. Of course thinking was never my strong point so it took a lot longer than necessary. "Uh, Natsu? Are ya still there?" Happy asked. He had moved a lot closer to me and Lucy while I was thinking.

"Sorry buddy. I'll take the red marker please." Of course I was going to draw a dragon on her forehead, but to make it awesomer I was going to make it the color of Igneel. As Happy handed me the marker I popped it open. Then froze. She had moved and swatted in my direction after hearing the sound. Shit! We're going to have to be a lot more careful than I thought. "Okay, we should be good," I told Happy. We started are masterpiece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
1 Hour Later

We had finished. After a whole hour of shifting so we didn't wake her and giggling. We were done. Lucy Heartfilia was now a lady with a 'mustache, monocle, and dragon tattoo'. I yawned and almost fell asleep then and there. I gave Happy back the marker, and climbed over Lucy to snuggle up in her bed.

"'Night Happy," I said drowsily. With a big yawn I slowly drifted of to sleep. Right before I reached unconsciousness I heard a soft, "'Night Natsu." Then sleep had reached me, and pulled me in.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

When I woke up the next day, birds were singing. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky to block it's bright rays. I looked at my alarm clock, it said it was 6:30AM. A perfect time to wake up so I could receive a nice breakfast at the guild and freshen up before it was to late in the day. Of course only then did I realize there was a unnatural warmth in my bed. That unnatural warmth then pulled me closer to it using the arm wrapped around my waist. Oh fudge no! He did not climb in with me again.

"NATSU!" I screamed with fury in my voice. I unwrapped myself from him and smacked him in the head. "You better be up and out of here by the time I'm done in the bathroom." He just groans and rolls over, so I pull him out of MY bed by his scarf. He falls out with a thunk and jumps to his feet.

"Huh, wha 'appened?" He says groggily. I let go of his scarf when he jumped up.

"You idiot! What were YOU doing in MY bed?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Of course that work Happy up too. 'Good,' I thought 'now both of the idiots can receive punishment.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Lucy." He just stands there and rubs his head and eyes after being sarcastic with me! The nerve!

"That's it! GET OUT OF! MY HOUSE! LUCY KICK!" Hopefully that woke him up. He was sent crashing into my wall. Luckily leaving no mark. Though the beating seems to have woken him up.

"Well someone seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Happy yawns tiredly. That damn cat.

I grit my teeth. "You damn cat! I woke up in my bed with a couple of privacy invading idiots! Who, I might add, both need a good beating." I start chasing Happy around, screeching at him to learn his lesson and stay out of my bed and apartment.

He flies into Natsu's arms and whines about how I'm being mean to him. "Why do we have to wake up like this every morning Luce?" Natsu asks slightly afraid.

It gives me a little to much pleasure to know that the mighty Natsu Dragneel is afraid of me. "When I get back from the bathroom both of you better be gone. Got it?" I leave to go take a shower and cool off. I've had to much stress for one morning. Though I should be used to this by now, he's done it at least a hundred times. I walk into the bathroom and summon Plue. "Would you like to take a bath with me, Plue?"

"Punnnn~" I put some hot water in the tub and get undressed. After my bath Plue and I dry off and I get dressed for the day. I notice my little drawings and scrub at them furiously. Natsu and Happy are so dead, but with a little alcohol they come right off. I decide on wearing a gold short-sleeve crop top with a dark (royal) purple short skirt. I put a ribbon in my hair that is the same color as my skirt and some golden ballerina flats. I walk out of the bathroom and check to see if Natsu had left. Seeing that he wasn't there I check the time. It was 7:06. Okay, I finished with good timing. After attaching my keys and whip to my belt, I leave for the guild.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I arrive at the guild, I walk up to Mira at the bar. "Good morning Mira. What's for breakfast?" I ask, my training with manners kicking in.

"Well, we have pancakes, scrambled eggs, omelets, smoothies, and French toast." Mira replies sweetly. It seems she's had a slightly better morning than me.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie and two slices of French toast, please." I said with a smile. It seems the day will turn out absolutely fabulous.

"Coming right up Lucy." With a smile and sparkle in her eye, Mira turns around to get my food prepared. Not a second after the she-demon had tuned around, another voice tried to obtain my attention.

"Lu-Chan, when are you going to be done with the last chapter? I really, really, really, want to read it!" Levy questioned her excitedly. "Do you need any help with the chapters? Anything I can do?"

"Well, hello to you to Levy-Chan. And my last chapter will be done soon, I just need to edit it. Then you can reread the whole thing. I'll take any suggestions you have and change it to make it better. Finally it's off to the publisher and you can buy my book from the bookstore." I've had this whole thing planned out for ages now I'm almost finished. As I finished explaining my plans Mira had put my plate of food down next to me. "Thanks, Mira!" With I a smile I start on my food.

Levy, Mira, and I were of course gossiping while I quickly finished off my food. "Thanks Mira that was delicious."

"Thanks, so like I was saying I'm going to start Operation Sail is going to start tomorrow when the guests arrive. Hopefully by the end of the sleepover, there will be more couples in all the guilds." Well Mira's not called the matchmaker of this guild for nothing.

"Mira-Chan please don't involve me in this operation," Levy pleaded with her. Of course we knew it was pointless but still.

As she continues to explain her plans, a familiar arm is causally thrown over her shoulder. "Hey Luce,...

* * *

Woah cliffhanger. Though I'm sure you know who it is.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail.

Don't forget to leave reviews and favorite the story if you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

 _Levy, Mira, and I were of course gossiping while I quickly finished off my food. "Thanks Mira that was delicious."_

 _"Thanks, so like I was saying I'm going to start Operation Sail is going to start tomorrow when the guests arrive. Hopefully by the end of the sleepover, there will be more couples in all the guilds." Well Mira's not called the matchmaker of this guild for nothing._

 _"Mira-Chan please don't involve me in this operation," Levy pleaded with her. Of course we knew it was pointless but still._

 _As she continues to explain her plans, a familiar arm is causally thrown over her shoulder. "Hey Luce,...  
_

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V.==

Blushing I replied, "Hey Nat-su." Why did I have to stutter? That doesn't normally happen but since I've realized my feelings towards the dragon slayer, it has become more embarrassing. Mira smirked at my bright pink face and the salmon *cough*pink*cough* haired male next to me. "Sorry, about that little thing earlier."

"Naw it's no problem. Oh Mira could I possibly have some breakfast, please?" With a small smile he turns back to me. "So are you ready for the _special_ guests? I'm ready me and Happy cleared a little area in the forest, so our battles don't disturb the town." Of course that got him grinning. Just thinking of fights got him excited. Sometimes I think its a little scary.

"Natsu, the correct grammar is Happy and I, Natsu. Happy and I cleared a little area. And no, I'm not ready for the guests. I just need to get and few snacks and such." That just put me into deep thought, what should I grab? Definitely popcorn. Ice cream? Chips? Soda? Might as well get it all. I should probably go on another job soon. "Hey Natsu can we go on another mission after the sleepover. Don't forget its my turn to pick."

"Sure Lucy but I really don't want to do it with ice prick or ride the train. Please don't pick a job like that." I sighed of course those are his conditions. That's what he wants to avoid ever mission and never gets his way.

"No promises on either, okay?" No way I could say that it would be okay.

"Awwwwwwwww. Well okay Luce, that ice princess can come with," Then his giant meal of everything arrived, "Yes, thanks Mira your the best!"

Of course Gray had walked in just in time to her Natsu call him names. So as Natsu scarfed down his food Gray walked behind him to confront him.

"Oi pinky what'd you call me?" Gray started taking of his shirt.

"Oh I just called you ice princess. Is that a problem?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"That's it ya bastard, come here!" They run at each other ready to punch. Natsu ducks and aims lower at the last second to punch Gray in the stomach. Gray tackles him in retaliation. The fight continues on and on with insults flying from both of their mouths. A cloud of dust appears around the fight. Slowly but surely people get dragged into the brawl. After 10 minutes almost the whole guild gets dragged in. The ones who don't just continue with what they're doing. It wouldn't be Fairy tail without the constant fights. Of course the fight is stopped when someone hits Erza's cake. The fighters freeze and the dust clears. Erza has a deadly aura surrounding her. A sweat drop forms on my head. Typical Fairy Tail mages, but their is no closer nakama in all of Earthland.

I get up from my chair and tell my friends that I'll see them later. As I walk out of the guild I'm joined by Natsu. "Lucy~! Where are you going?"

"I'm grabbing a few things from the market then finishing the last chapter of my book. I'll give that to Levy. Finally, using the last rays of sunlight, I'm going to train with Capricorn." Listing off the things I had planned with haste. It was nearing noon and I wanted to start before the day continued to much more.

"Can I help you train, please~." Natsu begged. It didn't seem like to bad of an idea. Magic training with Capricorn and combat training with Natsu.

"Sure but you have to help me with the rest of my list. You also cannot whine about how boring it is when I finish my book. Get it?" I asked.

"Got it."

"Good. Let's get started." Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Wanting to get training as soon as possible.

* * *

 **3 1/2 Hours Later. _It is now 3:00 in the afternoon.  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Are we done yet?" Natsu asked for about the millionth time that day. It took about half an hour to get the things I needed from the market. By then it was lunchtime and Natsu insisted on me cooking for him. That took about two hours for me to cook and him to eat. Then I finished my last chapter. I am so proud of myself. It took about 30 minutes to finish and double check my writings. When I finally got the full book to Levy I explained a few things. The conversation ended up lasting at least a half hour. It was cut short by Natsu dragging me off to a special training ground of his. If you were wondering where Happy was, well he's hanging out with Wendy and Carla trying to understand Carla's likes.

When we finally got to the training grounds, I noticed we were in a large -slightly burned- clearing near Natsu's house. "Is this the place you told me you and Happy cleared out earlier?"

"Yes I took a very long time but we cleared out a place for friendly fights or parties." It was a perfect place for exactly that. The guild could go here for picnics, cookouts, or training, like us.

"We are you ready for some combat practice. Remember no magic but weapons are allowed," He gave a short nod, "3...2...1...GO!"

We started circling each other and sizing each other up. I knew I wasn't likely to be able to beat Natsu yet, but the odds weren't terrible. He made the first move, his right arm stretched out to the side and the left tense by his side. He charged ready for any move I made. I managed to doge by surprising him, with my speed. I had worked on my agility until I ran close to as fast as Natsu. I couldn't do it for long but it gave me the advantage for awhile. As I ran past I stuck out my leg in hopes of tripping him. He just jumped over my leg. I turned as he aimed a punch for my right shoulder. It missed by a millimeter. I grabbed his arm and elbowed my in the stomach. After this move I knew I had lost my advantage. He flew back as I bent over and panted. He regained his footing and charged.

"Not bad Luce your speed has increased. Though it seems you don't have enough energy to continue at that speed." He smiled. I knew I would need to use my whip. Without the affect of speed I won't have the same advantage.

I charged, at the last second pulling out my whip to strike. I flicked my wrist to try and wrap the end around his leg. It hit but because he had moved it didn't wrap around his leg. He was charging towards me. I tried to side step but he must've known I would do that. He swung out his leg at the last second effectively tripping me up. I twisted my body as to not fall face first. As I fell I pushed my hands off the ground to throw my body into a back handspring. This time he charged me. I went on offence and flicked my whip at his torso. It wrapped around him counterclockwise. I snapped the whip clockwise to spin him and make him loose his balance. He spun and grabbed the end of my whip to balance himself. He still fell on his back but it dragged me towards him. I tripped over myself and fell on top of him.

Our faces were mere inches apart. I blushed. Natsu smelled of smoke and firewood. It was a nice woodsy smell. Then he pulled me closer and smiled. "S-sorry." I managed to stutter out. I slowly pushed myself off him.

"Its okay, but I think I won this match." He grinned from ear to ear. I was so happy that Happy had not joined us today. He would've teased us about this constantly.

"I think that's enough today, don't you?" I was desperate to rid myself of this awkward situation. He seemed to get the memo.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Okay?" He finally seemed to understand the situation, for a little blush dusted his cheeks.

"I will see you later Natsu." I quickly jogged away my heart beating out of my chest.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it. There should be three to four more chapter after this. I hope you enjoyed this! Please fav and follow for more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FT! *sobs silently***


End file.
